Maribelle's Kindness
by Readingpassion-writinglove
Summary: Maribelle wants Lissa to be happy, especially since they are best friends. She can't give her the same happiness Henry can, can't provide the love a man can give her. She also can't allow her to just marry him though. She has to make sure that the commoner doesn't dirty her princess. Not much romance, mostly friendship. Rated K Sorry if summary sucks,first one was erased. :(
1. Prologue

Maribelle's Kindness

Author's Note: Hello! This is my second Fanfiction, first Fire Emblem genre-based, and this is about the friendship between Maribelle and Lissa. I have always been firm in the belief that you should place your friends above you in the highest esteem, even more so since if they are truly your friends, they will stick by you for the rest of your life. I hope you like this, and I hope, if all goes well, that I can continue this. If you enjoy this, or you can help me to improve (since I know I need to), please review or message me! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem in any shape or form, I only own my ideas and my imagination.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a warm day….perfect for a wedding. The sun shown brightly, the wind blew gently, and it was as if the gods were saying that this day was being used to symbolize the perfectness of this pairing.

The only thing that was wrong about this day was the threatening aura of a certain blonde-haired, well-mannered, and sly natured troubadour named Maribelle. She was wearing a dress that accented her curves, a bright shade of yellow, much the same, as Lissa put it "The same shade as the sun!", or as Maribelle had thought "The same as food that did not settle nicely…..Dash it all! It made her want to vomit. " She loved Lissa dearly, she truly did, but the color of her wedding was enough to make her gag. It was all bright colors, and instead of white, the main color was yellow, and all different kinds. When she had decided to make that the wedding's prime color, it was almost as horrendous as the idea of her marrying Henry. When Lissa had first announced this, Mariibelle was beyond shocked. Her affection for her enthusiastic friend was deep, and she had always promised herself that she would protect the girl from all the brutish, thick-headed men in their camp, especially that Plegian fiend! He took pleasure in killing and murdering Risen, finding it to be a game. Once Maribelle had heard of their engagement, she had vowed that she would do everything in her power to prevent it.

She had gone searching for Lissa one day, hoping to catch some time to enjoy tea together. It was a special collection of a citrus blend, Lissa's favorite, and Maribelle had been saving it for a warm day like today. She had been worried about her friend, noticing the lack of sleep she seemed to be getting, and feeling helpless. Now, she was almost giddy, unreadable with her neutral stare, an emotional mask she perfected from years of training, finally being able to find some time to chat with the girl amidst all this chaos the war created. All the other Shepards had told her that they had seen the princess/cleric bounding towards the forest on the other side of camp. Maribelle politely thanked them, telling them how it was nice to see lowborns had at least one respectable aspect to them. She picked up her pace, practically dashing through the lush trees and bushes, unable to contain her excitement much longer. She heard the high pitched giggling of her friend, and slowed her pace, making sure that her appearance showed none of the energy she had earlier. She held her parasol in front of her, walking at a dainty pace. She was about to call out to Lissa when she heard another laugh intermingled with Lissa's. The sound was familiar, but not recognizable enough to place with a specific person. As she approached closer to where the sounds were emanating from, she saw the pale dress of the cleric, horizontal on the ground, elegantly lying down while her head rested in the lap of- in the what?! She had placed her head in the dark mage, Henry's, lap. The nerve! A lowborn and a princess socializing, and even improperly having bodily contact when they were not even married! Maribelle's face colored such a deep red that you would have thought it would explode! She marched lady-like up to the pair, ready to whack the unsavory character when- _CAWW! CAW! CAW! _Several crows flocked around her, beady eyes intent on attacking her if not called off by their master.

* * *

Hi there again! I hope you enjoyed this, and I am going to add the first chapter because I feel weird if a story has less than 1,ooo words. '-' I'm sorry for my weirdness. I really enjoyed writing this, and PLEASE! Tell me if you enjoyed this at all, I really want to hear your input. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh Lay off Guys! It's just Maribelle! Hey there, Maribelle, don't see you that often this far out in the woods! What's going on?" he asked while still wearing his trademark smile. He and Lissa then stood up, not moving away from each other, their arms brushing from the close proximity. Maribelle pushed the two apart, hoping that it would make up for the earlier touching. The crows began to flow away, circling around them before finally taking off into the sky.

"I was searching for Lissa to have our leisurely tea time, and I found her here instead, getting all dirty from the ground and lying down with her head placed in your, in your-"

"In my lap? Nyahaha! Yeah, she told me it was comfortable and helped her to fall asleep better!" he said, his smile still not slipping from his face. He looped his arm around Lissa's neck, closing the small space that had been created from Maribelle's entrance.

"Henry! You agreed that we would keep this between us! I didn't want anyone to worry about me, especially not Maribelle!" Lissa had turned to face Henry, his arm still around her. As Maribelle stood there, listening to their bickering as if she was not even present, she saw a faint blush on Lissa's face, her smile wide even as she scolded Henry. As Maribelle watched this, she felt a passion flair inside of her, and it was one of hate, specifically for Henry. She could not just stand idly by as this commoner tried to dirty her friend, especially someone like Henry with his twisted ways. Really, who believed his words, too perfectly sweet that made innocent girls like Lissa swoon. No, he had to be stopped. If he wanted to flirt with another woman, Maribelle wasn't going to be the one to stop him. But if he thought that he could try and even TOUCH Lissa….again….well, he would have to be prepared for a war he wouldn't win. Lissa's voice interrupted Maribelle's rampant thoughts

"Maribelle? Are you alright? You look sick. Does something hurt? Oh no….IS IT THAT TIME THAT EM TOLD ME ABOUT WHEN GIRLS-"

"Lissa Dear! I am perfectly fine!" Maribelle said an idea struck her. "Actually dear, my stomach has been frightfully upset….I believe it was the bear from this morning. It did not settle well with me." She inwardly smiled to herself of how deliciously devious she could be. Her face dead-panned when she heard Henry reply instead of the cleric.

"I understand Maribelle. I mean, Robin is crazy for thinking bear is delicious when I can hardly stomach it. Nyahaha, Even if I can kill twice as many Risen then she can, it's amazing how she's able to eat it without puking! Want me to take you to the Nursing Tent?" Maribelle could almost feel the vein popping out of her forehead, her temper rocketing sky-high. Luckily, Lissa saved Henry from some unsavory words that Maribelle thought of to shove up his righteous -

"Henry, I think it might be better if I took Maribelle to camp. She IS my best friend after all…." Lissa seemed adamant on this matter, and was quite concerned, not only of her friend's stomach-ache, but of the look on Maribelle's face that seemed as if she may murder the Plegian male.

"Well, alright Lissa! Should I stop by your tent again tonight? Or are we calling it off now that Maribelle knows?" He snickered as he saw Maribelle's face pale from thoughts that most ladies would blush from.


	3. Chapter 2

Maribelle's Kindness

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi again! I'm glad that people have already reviewed, but I'm a bit sad I can't PM anyone since they are mostly guest accounts. ;-; Still, it's nice to see people enjoy it. I wanted to add a small spoiler by saying Robin appears, but I do not add a description since I feel it would be confusing trying to imagine a different Robin then the one you create for your game. It could just be me though :I. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, I think we should call it off. I'll meet you here tomorrow instead and catch a nap then. See ya Henry!" Lissa was feeling queasy herself, tugging along an expressionless Maribelle as she realized she wouldn't be able to get a good nap for awhile.

Three days had passed by as a staggering Lissa tried to stop the vicious battle between Maribelle and Henry. It started the day right after Maribelle had found them together in the forest. As Lissa started her tread into the forest to meet Henry, Maribelle marched up to her, determination writtenclear on her face. Instead of her usual dress attire, Maribelle had put on a dark green mixed cameo, making her blend in with her with the background, matched with a lime parasol. As Lissa gawked at her ridiculous outfit, Maribelle grabbed her arm gently, starting to pull her back towards the camp. Lissa shook her head, tugging her arm back from Maribelle's grip, finally able to free herself only to feel two strong arms circle around her restricting any movement from the waist up. She didn't have to look to see who it was, recognizing the sickly sweet scent of the orange-haired thief.

"Sorry Princess! A guy's got make a living. Now, Twinkles, you DID say you would give me as many of those caramel sweets that you eat during your tea-times, right? That lush, golden color, tantalizing with the sugary coating and-"

"Gaius! Focus on the subject at hand! Remember, you only get those confections if you are able to accomplish this mission. Keep Lissa Away From Henry, understand?" Gaius saluted Maribelle while keeping one arm surrounding the Lissa's arms. He then picked up Lissa and unceremoniously carried her over her shoulder, which seemed to irk Maribelle.

"What in the WORLD are you doing?! She is not some ridiculous sack of potatoes! She is a princess, to be carried daintily and with care! With respect and honor! And you fling her over your shoulder?!" She proceeds to whack the shoulder that Lissa was not occupying. Gaius did not seem to be affected by this, moving his lollipop around his mouth. The only way to see he was even acknowledging this action was when he moved Lissa nonchalantly until he was carrying her in his arms, her arms still bound together in one of his hands.

"Better. Although it's disappointing I have to trust you with watching Lissa, it is the only option in which she can stay safe until I can annihilate this pest and break this hypnotism he has placed on her mind. Remember, she is not to leave your sight. "

"Gotcha Twinkles. Watch Princess in exchange for sweet rewards. Easy-peasy." He then walked away from Maribelle, heading towards the Maribelle's tent which was situated in the center, ready to begin his assignment.

Finally satisfied after seeing Gaius walking away towards her tent, Maribelle started thinking ways she could get rid of Henry. She couldn't get close to him after those wretched vermin had attacked her, and she couldn't just outright attack him, especially with her smaller and weaker stature. That left only one option in Maribelle's intelligent, and yet narrow mind. Seduce Him.

In Maribelle's mind, it was obvious that she was very attractive, but how to go about it? She had never tried to appeal to a menbefore, suitors would always be the one to vy for her attention. She decided to go to the one person who was intelligent enough to help her, and gullible to believe any lie she told as to why she needed to know. Robin. The army tactician was great at battle strategies, but also good for giving advice to her comrades. She had strengthened her bonds with everyone in camp, even Maribelle with her insistent attitude.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: There is a small note on the bottom, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Robin was one of the few people Maribelle could be open to and trust, though she would never admit it, and besides, it was fun to tease her of her ignorance. Maribelle proceeded to walk to Robin's tent, which wasplaced directly next to Chrom's (A tactician should never be too far from the leader), and started to think of how to explain why she needed to know about sex appeal. She could say it was because she was courting, or she could say that it's just that air of mystery that adds to a woman's allure. Having been too preoccupied with thinking of how to explain her situation, Maribelle ran straight into Chrom, hitting her forehead against his chest armor and falling to the ground from the sudden impact.

"Well! I'll have you know that it is rude to walk straight into a lady, hardly manners of a proper-mannered human." She could still hear the ringing in her ears as her skull had collided with the metal. It was then when she heard who it was, did she come back to her senses. He chuckled quietly as he answered her.

"I do apologize Maribelle. It has been some time since I have properly conversed to a lady with having to bark out orders while Risen attack us. Are you alright? I think you have a red bump swelling from your forehead. Would you like me to get someone to check that for you?" Maribelle was able to retain her wits again as she formed a polite smile that caused her head to ache from the strain of moving her face.

"I am perfectly fine Milord. There are worse injuries that could be better attended to then a small bump, I _am_ a troubadour after all. I apologize for my abrupt outburst, and do hope you may forgive me. I did not realize it was your highness who had been addressing me. I shall take better care to avoid bumping into you so rudely again." Chrom frowned slightly, then sighed, confusing Maribelle. She was in no shape to be addressing the Royal Monarch, especially with the large bulge she could feel begin to form on her face. "Is there something that perturbs you, Milord?"

"I know that this may seem strange, but I find it foolish to hear you address me Milord when I have heard you call Lissa casually. We _have _known each for some time Maribelle. I may be of royalty and your Monarch, but I am also your friend and comrade, no different from you."

He offered a small smile, hoping for no animosity and wanting only to form a closer relationship with an old friend. Instead, it seemed to perturb Maribelle, causing her to look blankly, as if she had not heard what he had said.

"…..But…your title states-"

"We are in war, and live in the same conditions, fighting together and striving to survive in these harsh times. Titles mean nothing when it only divides us. We are equal, living under the same sky and sleeping under the same moon. What is a name if not only words? It should not be used as a wall to separate us."

**Author's Note: So? Surprised by the swing in Maribelle's character? I know, seems unlikely, but I feel that it fits. Also, who knew Chrom could act so intelligent and serious, much like a real monarch? I feel as if he does not usually act like royalty, but he can be at times. Also, only those of you who have read Detective Conan, but did you notice the quote? Oh! I disclaim any ownership of it (just in case) See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello, long time no see. I realized that I've harshly neglected my writing, and so I am making an effort to post things once again, or at least work to complete previous pieces. This recent chapter is of my writing when I was still completely absorbed with this piece. Basically, my continuation from two years ago. Aside from a couple changes, I have left it virtually untouched, so the writing style should be the same. Once again, I apologize for the extreme lateness, and I'm grateful for the follows, favorites, and reviews I received on this piece. As well as the simple fact people have taken the time to read this. Thank you! (04-30-16)**

"We are in war, and live in the same conditions, fighting together and striving to survive in these harsh times. Titles mean nothing when it only divides us. We are equal, living under the same sky and sleeping under the same moon. What is a name if not only words? It should not be used as a wall to separate us."

Chrom chuckled a bit as he looked at Maribelle's expression, seeing that she still did not fully understand his words. He understood how much status meant to her, so he decided to leave the topic for another time. Bidding farewell, he walked toward the training grounds to see if he could find a partner to spar with.

The problem was, Maribelle _did _understand, and Chrom had made a rational argument, but it was still hard for Maribelle to think of herself ever being equal with a lowborn, or even royalty. It was the basis for why she disapproved Henry being with Lissa. Nobles had proper upbringing, being polite and well-mannered (with the exception of Lissa,sweet as she was). Being able to hold up the best appearances. If she were to discard this, then….what could she say made her different from some simple village girl? She refused to think like that, and instead moved ahead towards Robin's tent, more determined now then ever to not only separate Henry from Lissa, but prove that Nobles were better than those regular lowborns.

She had decided to go with the idea that she was researching why lowborns were able to reproduce faster than nobles could, besides the obvious reason that they could not court properly. While she looked around the tactician's standard-issued tent, she could not find the woman in question. As she waited inside, Maribelle glanced around surreptiously. She did not usually go to other people's tents, instead opting to meet in the barracks. From what she knew of her own standard-issued supplies, each of the tents come with a small cot to sleep on, thin bedding, a gas lamp to use at their own disposal, and a box to place small items such as books and other such things. In Robin's tent, there was a mountain of boxes stacked in one corner, piled high with books and rolled up papers, which Maribelle suspected to be geographical land maps. There was also a small wooden desk with a stool tucked underneath. The top of the desk was riddled with papers and ink stains marked haphazardly over them. There was also Frederick's comical rallying poster slapped on the side of her tent, complete with an almost completely nude Chrom on it. It had been hard for Maribelle to stifle her laughing the first time she had caught sight of the atrocious picture. She could still feel the giggles threatening to spill out now. Finally, Robin entered her tent, a mountain of papers covering her view of her visitor. She placed the papers all on the desk, shoving the previous ones unto the grounds to make room for the more urgent ones.

She sighed, content that she had finished her task. Exhausted, she shrugged off her large dark tactician's coats and threw the jacket over her shoulder. She was surprised to hear the high-pitched squeal in response.


	6. Chapter 5 (unfinished)

She was surprised to hear the high-pitched squeal in response.

"Really dear, when did you last wash this article of clothing? I must say, you must be as good with your cleanliness as you are with keeping things in order. Look how sloppily you placed those documents, and that haphazard way of flinging your coat! Truly the ways of any common lowborn." Robin had become used to Maribelle's back-handed comments, and just waved it off good-naturedly.

"Sorry Maribelle. I've been busy planning strategies for our next battle. We must be prepared at all times, and I believe that I should do my best to give back all I owe to the people here who have helped me find myself a new life. And you know, as the saying goes, there is order to this chaos. I know exactly where everything is."

"But sweetie, you shouldn't have to give up being clean to watch out for us. If anything, you will forget where you put your strategies in this huge mess!" Robin laughed lightly, and never let up on her smile. A similarity between Henry and her. As she smiled gently towards Maribelle, Robin thought of how taciturn Maribelle could be at times and how hard it was to show that she cared. Chuckling slightly, she then brought the discussion into focus.

"Now, what prompted you to visit me? I would have thought you would use this unusually peaceful time to talk with Lissa."

**To be Continued**


End file.
